Godzilla (Universe-235)
Godzilla is an alternate version of Godzilla as a whole that originated from the Kiryu-Verse (Also known as Universe-235) that is used by Lord Vehk. History In 2002, years after the death of the original Godzilla, a second Godzilla goes on a rampage in Japan. After that incident, the Minister of Science decides to make a bio-mechanical robot from the bones of the Godzilla of 1954. After a few years, Kiryu, the Millennium series' MechaGodzilla, is built. Kiryu is sent to fight off Godzilla. However Godzilla roars, causing the DNA of the original Godzilla within Kiryu to cause it to start attacking the city itself, until it runs out of power. Kiryu is shutdown and readjusted. Kiryu is sent again to fight Godzilla. At the end of the battle, Kiryu carries Godzilla and both crash in Tokyo Bay. Kiryu shoots its final shot, the Absolute Zero, and freezes the water. But Godzilla survives the shot with less damage and Kiryu loses his arm and damages the Absolute Zero weapon. In 2003 two Shobijin fairies warn that using Godzilla's bones as a weapon is a big mistake. The Prime Minister refuses to stop Operation: Kiryu. Godzilla then arrives in Tokyo and Mothra comes and saves Tokyo from destruction. The Prime Minister launches Kiryu in order to save the dying Mothra. An egg in Infant Island eventually hatches and two larvae go to save their mother. Mothra is blown up by Godzilla's atomic ray and now what is left are the larvae and Kiryu. Kiryu eventually runs wild and brings Godzilla wrapped in silk to the ocean. They both sink together and Kiryu permanently shuts down and Godzilla is able to sleep in the depths after destroying Kiryu and returning his kin to the afterlife. Several years later, in 2015, this same Godzilla re-awakens, having sensed that several kaiju have been returned from the grave in the form of mecha, so he sets out to destroy them and return them to their graves. His first couple of targets include MechaVaran, MechaGorosaurus, and MechaBaragon, who attempt to route him in Tokyo, only to be destroyed by the stronger kaiju. Godzilla would later leave Tokyo and return to the sea to recuperate and heal, only to be intercepted by a mysterious UFO which robbed him of his home dimension and left him stranded in Universe-515 to be used as a pawn. Personality Godzilla is shown to be maliceful towards humans due to their constant disregard of the natural order, such as bringing a member of his species back as a super weapon designed to kill him. He tends to hunt down and try and destroy these machines, a sort of primal need to keep nature in balance. He often times will take his fury out on humanity because of their constant follies, but will also come to their aid in times of great need. Mankind's constant attempts on his life have left him a bitter shell of his former self. Powers/Abilities •Great strength, able to lift things 2.5x his size and weight •Very durable, to the point of being able to survive a black hole •Able to swim at the speed of 40 knots •Atomic breath, a beam of blue atomic energy shot from the mouth •Nuclear Pulse, a pulse of blue atomic energy that knocks enemy monsters back and does good damage •Sixth Sense, which allows him to find threats to the Earth Trivia TBA Category:Anti-Hero Category:Chaotic Good Category:Gojiran Category:Kaiju Category:Aquatic Kaiju Category:Male Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Prehistoric Category:Bestial Kaiju Category:Characters (Lord Vehk)